1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and coupling for providing an air seal between a corrugated hose and a socket.
2. Background Information
One of the prior art ways of providing an air seal between a corrugated hose and a coupling entailed moulding a boot over the end of the hose. The boot was generally made of urethane in the shape of a tubular cylindrical member which had one end thereof moulded over the end of the hose by a low temperature curing process. The remaining end of the tubular member was then pushed on to a tubular connector in much the same manner that a radiator hose is coupled to the inlet pipe on a car radiator. Generally, such a boot costs about $4.00.